Generally, when a software engineer develops an application, it is rare to start from nothing at all. Based on the existing similar projects or the codes and modules provided from the Internet or textbooks, the software engineer can quickly utilize current resources, further modifying the resources to a certain degree to finish development. Similarly, if it is necessary to use interfaces during programming, the assistant art editor can design proper interfaces for the application referring to appropriate cases in the past. Some integrated development environments can provide templates for different applications to the developers. There are lots of useful codes and interface designs with no copyright issues. It makes development of applications more convenient.
Said integrated development environments are suitable for seasoned software engineers, as well as learners who have a certain level of understanding about programming. The differences between the two are size of the projects and the chosen template for initiation. However, under lawful situations and considering protection of copyright and business benefits, existing applications in operation can not be restored back to original source codes by the integrated development environments. For the users who have requirements about improvement of some specific application, he has to ask for the original developer's help or develop what he wants by himself or someone else. No matter it is the engineer or the learner, due to such reality, in order to develop another application with certain level, efforts and extra time are necessary costs. Since the procedure of coding is not short but depressed, many developers and students who just step into the field may feel boring about the operating environment gradually. Passion for programming reduces. Now, this issue can not have a solution to relieve. Instead, with the development of different hardware and change of business models, development of applications becomes more complicated.
Development of applications meets challenges. However, for the booming of IOT (Internet Of Things) and the coming era of made-by-robots, people face the challenges with a positive point of view. Programming education has been extended down to students at younger ages. It is expected that children can be trained to be interested in programming when they are in the elementary school, even using programming languages well to create some preferred applications. The goal is to build up basic ability for future challenges. However, as the current status of development of applications stated earlier, existing environment will soon obliterate the children's interest in programming. Thus, the programming educational courses nowadays still focus on graphical interface software, such as scratch. It is pity that this kind of learning material is not able to provide practical programming skills. It can only be used to find out the students who are interested in programming, not to popularize programming education.
Now, the main target of development of application is mobile application. As the popularization grown by smartphones and tablets, mobile applications have much room in these electronic products. From simple transmission and display of data to interesting game products, further to complex mobile payment system, advantages of the mobile applications are fully revealed. Most special of all, with the IOT facilities come out in large number, using mobile device with mobile application to control the electronic products around us has been a new life aspect. Although it is not easy to develop mobile applications, people are still looking for various ways to simplify programming for the great potential of the products in the future. Hence, learners' age can be younger. Therefore, an innovative method, device and system to create mobile applications are desired.